


Evermore

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't Judge, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: As Touya sees Nate fade from view, emotions run through him.
Relationships: Kyouhei | Nate/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 5





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543508) by Dan Stevens. 



> Merry early Christmas

"Bye, Touya! See you tomorrow!"

A voice said to Touya. This voice was cheerful. Too cheerful in fact. Touya watched Nate run away in excitement. Apparently, Nate got lost and Touya helped him out. Nate waved at him from afar before leaving from his sight entirely.

Touya waved back before he placed his arm down. Suddenly, he felt his heart rush. How come he felt his vision be a little bit blurry.

Seeing Nate run...

Just like how he ran two years ago...

Two years ago...when he went on a journey...

Why did it hurt his heart? It made his heart ache so bad. He began panting softly. "Nate...don't go..." Touya said and he began running in order to catch up with him.

Where could he have gone?

* * *

He saw him...

He saw Nate as he continued to run. Touya kept following him. "I don't want him to fade from my view." Touya said quietly. He hates to admit this. But...thinking and seeing of Nate keeps him going. It keeps him _alive_. Both physically and mentally. He saw Nate meet up with Hugh.

Touya stopped and stared. He does hold feelings for Nate. How come he can't tell him? Every time he tries to confess, he ends up stuttering and Nate would fade from his view. Touya quietly hid behind a tree. Nate and Hugh was gone already.

Every time he has happiness, it's always gone within minutes. Something bad must happen in order to balance things out. Right?

To Touya, every time he sees Nate with somebody, it makes his heart ache with pain.

"Nate...I...I..."

Before he could speak, he felt rain coming down. He didn't care if he got sick. He is used to it anyway. Touya just stood under a tree. Everything felt too much for him. Ever since he came back, everything was entirely different. He saw that Bianca became Professor Juniper's assistant. He saw that Cheren became a teacher and a Gym leader.

Of course, when he saw Nate, everything around him stopped. He fell in love with him. He would do anything for him.

Devotion.

"Now I know he will never leave my thoughts..." Touya spoke quietly. He continued standing in the rain. "Even when he fades from my view."

Rain continued falling and Touya stood outside, lost in his thoughts about Nate. He loves him. He didn't know if Nate loved him in return. If he didn't, then it's fine with him. He can just be all alone in his own suffering.

He could care less. He really could.

As Touya decided to go home, he looked at the area where Nate was before flying off on Reshiram.

* * *

"i'm now the Champion! Yay!"

Weeks have passed.

Touya has recently found out that Nate became the Pokemon League champion. He decided to go to Aspertia City to congratulate Nate...and to also confess his feelings for him. There he is...in Nate's house. Nate's mother went grocery shopping and didn't mind Touya visiting. Nate looked at him with a dazzling gleam.

Touya smiled and hugged Nate. Nate gradually hugged back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

For that Touya knows that Nate will never fade from view.


End file.
